Need You Now
by TheTragedyIs13
Summary: I was listening to Need You Now by Lady A today and I really thought of Ron and Hermione. It's a one-shot that basically follows the song, so yeah. R&R please!


**So I heard _Need You Now_ on the radio today (LOVE that song) and, for some reason, I thought of Ron and Hermione. My mind immediately went into this lovely scenario where they were both sitting alone in their flats, slightly drunk and really missing each other. This is the result. It really does sort of follow the song (I tried to follow it, at least, so cut me some slack) and this is the result. Sorry if it's a little lame! But I also hope you like it!**

**-LovelyAlice831- **

* * *

><p><strong>~HPOV~<strong>

She sat in the middle of the floor, a glass of Firewhiskey beside her, a box full of photographs and more encircling her. She picked up the glass, took a sip, and picked up a picture, watching as her younger self laughed openly with her two best friends. Even she could see the adoring look in her eyes when she looked at the gangly red haired boy.

Hermione let that one fall to the floor and she reached out and picked up another, this one much more recent.

It was just after she started to tame her bushy hair and, in the picture, her curls were sleeked down. She had her arm around his waist and he, in turn, had his arm around her waist. They were both beaming and she could see the ring twinkling as they waited for the picture to be taken. She remembered being taken by surprise when, just as her mother's Muggle camera went off, Ron had tilted her head up and capture her mouth with his. Everyone had catcalled after the camera went off, and even her mother had laughed.

She let that one fall to the floor as well and took another sip of Firewhiskey.

_Why couldn't things go back to the way they were?_ she thought miserably as she stared at all the memories scattered around her. She wondered if he ever thought about her like she thought about him. She needed him desperately, but she knew the sad, bitter truth: he didn't need her.

* * *

><p><strong>~RPOV~<strong>

He stared moodily into the flames of the dying fire, a full glass of Firewhiskey held in a slack grasp. His eyes flicked to the door as they had been doing all night. He hoped she'd just pop in like she used to, smiling and laughing, eager to see him. She'd always walk right into his awaiting arms and they stand like that for minutes, not saying anything.

Ron still remembered the night he had proposed. He remembered the sheen of tears as Hermione choked out a yes.

Where had it all gone wrong?

"Bloody hell," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. He needed to see her, he needed her. he need to hear her, to see her…to hold her and tell her he loved her again.

He shot to his feet and glanced at the clock. It was a quarter after one in the morning, but he didn't care. He headed for the bathroom and, turning on the faucet, he stuck his hands under the icy water and splashed his face, immediately sobering up.

Standing straight, her dried his face then went back to the sitting room where he pulled on his coat and threw a scarf around his neck.

He'd go see her, her warnings about hexing him if she saw him be damned.

Throwing open his door, he let it shut with a slam of finality as he walked down the stairs, away from his flat, and out into the Muggle street outside.

The cold wind whipped at his face and he shoved his hands into his pocket, his breath coming out in white clouds.

He'd go to her…and she would see him. Oh yes. He needed her.

* * *

><p><strong>~HPOV~<strong>

The urge to see him, to go to him, was overwhelming.

Scrambling to her feet, she stooped and picked up the bottle of Firewhiskey and her now empty glass and set them in the kitchen. She glanced at the clock on the wall over the oven. It read that it was a quarter after one, but she didn't care. She had to go. She went to the bathroom where she quickly pinned up her hair, brushing the stray flyaway strands out of her face. She splashed cold water on her face, dried it quickly on a towel, and pulled on her boots and coat. After throwing on a scarf and pulling on boots, she wrenched her door open and set off at a brisk pace down the Muggle street to see him.

The freezing air bit at her exposed skin, but she kept walking. She needed him now. She needed to tell him she was sorry and that she loved him. But would he understand? Hermione hoped so.

As she walked, she kept seeing memories she'd had with Ron: their very first meeting on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago where Ron had had dirt on his nose. She remember seeing his face when she came running down the Great Hall, how he had looked genuinely happy to see her. she remembered the relief she felt when she saw that he was okay after Sirius had dragged him into the tunnel guarded by the Whomping Willow and she remembered seeing the look on Ron's face when she told him she'd already had a date to the Yule Ball in their fourth year. She remembered how terrified she'd felt when Ron had gotten attacked by the brains in the Department of Mysteries and she remembered how scared she was when he had gotten poisoned. She remembered the night he walked away from her and she remembered when he had come back.

She passed a Muggle couple walking in the opposite direction, both smiling happily. They both dipped their heads at her and she smiled half heartedly in return.

Before she knew it, Hermione had reached the fountain where Ron had proposed those few months ago. And she suddenly remembered the night they first kissed. It had been in the heat of the Second Wizarding War and it was she who had kissed him. After that, everything had fallen into place and everything had felt right with them from that day on. That is, it did until last July when everything suddenly and without warning fell apart.

"I need you, Ronald," she whispered to herself as she continued to stare sadly at the fountain.

* * *

><p><strong>~RPOV~<strong>

He kept up his pace, brushing past a few Muggles who, by the smell and look of them, had been out late partying.

As he tried to walk as fast as he could without actually running to her flat, his mind started to overflow with memories of her.

He remembered the first time he had ever seen the bushy haired girl, talking very fast about how she was Muggleborn and then surprising him and Harry both with the magic she could do. He remembered staring at her prone form when she'd been Petrified when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. He remembered ignoring her in their third year because of Scabbers. He remembered the horror, shock, and disbelief when he'd heard she had a date to the Yule Ball and he also remembered how she looked walking in on the arm off Krum. He remembered when they had both been in the Hospital Wing after the Department of Mysteries fiasco and how they had gotten somehow closer. He remembered waking up to see her sitting next him, her nose buried in a book after he'd been poisoned. He remembered with great regret when he walked out on her all those years ago. He remembered hearing her being tortured and he remembered how it felt to be holding her safely in his arms when he and Harry had rescued her. He remembered when he had suggested they get the House-Elves out of Hogwarts during the battle and how she had flung herself onto him, kissing him forcefully.

Everything had been right after that, no more serious arguing and, even though there was so much grief, she had been a shoulder to lean on and he loved her even more for it. And then things fell apart somehow and now he was all alone without her.

"Hermione, I need you," he whispered as he spotted the fountain ahead. He spotted a lone figure standing right beside it and he recognized the hair.

His breath caught and he stumbled to a halt, staring at her, willing for her to feel his gaze.

Was it possible that she had felt the same tonight? Was she coming to see him?

Don't get your hopes up, Ron, he chastised himself. She was probably just taking a walk. At one o'clock in the morning. In the middle of winter. She was at perfect liberty to do as she liked.

But why was she here?

* * *

><p><strong>~HPOV~<strong>

She felt someone staring at her and she looked around. She only saw only his outline and she wondered who he was. And then he started walking again and she gasped. She knew that sloping walk from anywhere.

"Ron!" she gasped.

She took a few stumbling steps forward and then practically ran towards him. he did the same and, sooner than Hermione thought possible, she was back in his arms, breathing him in. she held him tightly as she felt tears spill over onto his coat.

"Ron, what-?" she asked, looking up at him.

He wiped away her tears and then kissed her forcefully.

"Hermione, I've missed you," he whispered when he broke the kiss. He touched his forehead to hers and she felt at home.

"I've missed you too, Ron," she whispered back.

They stood in silence, wrapped in each others arms for what seemed like hours. And then Hermione asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Ron said, chuckling.

"I guess I really needed to see you," Hermione said quietly, looking into his blue eyes for any sign of disgust.

"Same for me," Ron replied and Hermione beamed. "I've been a mess, 'Mione."

"Me too."

"Hermione Granger, a mess?" Ron asked jokingly.

Hermione nodded. "I would sit on the floor for hours, drinking Firewhiskey, hoping you would show up."

"And I would stare into space with a glass of Firewhiskey, hoping you would just pop in, laughing, like you used to."

"What happened, Ron?" Hermione asked and Ron knew what she meant.

"I'm not sure, Hermione," he said truthfully. "I'm not sure."

* * *

><p><strong>~RPOV~<strong>

"Do you forgive me?" she whispered in a broken voice, resting her head on his chest, avoiding his eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive," Ron replied. He gently lifted Hermione's head up and looked her right in the eye. "Hermione, I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

Hermione let out a dry sob and said, "I love you too. I always have, even when we were fighting."

Ron smiled and kissed her again, this time gently.

He just couldn't believe Hermione was back in his arms again, staring up at him with her brown eyes that were filled with tears.

"Hermione, I don't know how to live without you," he said quietly. "I don't. all I know is that I can't think right. I've felt numb these past months and…and I really need you."

"Ron, I'm here," Hermione said. "And I always will be. I won't leave you again, I promise."

"And I won't leave you either," Ron said.

"I need you now," they both whispered together.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, sorry if this is lame and such. I really DID try to follow the song! Please review and let me know what you thought of this! Thanks!<strong>

**-LovelyAlice831- **


End file.
